Windshield washer systems have some kind of fluid hose which must extend to the outside of the windshield glass. Typically, the hose just passes through the vehicle body at some point, although it is also known to pass the hose through the centerline of the windshield wiper arm post. With increasingly large front windshield glasses, it may be desired to install the hose directly through the glass itself. A logical means for doing so would be with a grommet to protect the hose from the glass and and prevent it from being withdrawn from the glass. Any passage through the glass would have to be rigorously sealed to avoid rain water leakage. A potential problem here is that the diameter of any passage bored through the glass will inevitably have a manufacturing tolerance that will cause it to vary, for any particular glass, between some anticipated minimum and maximum size. This could cause difficulty in sealing the passage. The thickness of the glass will also vary with its own manufacturing tolerance between some anticipated maximum and minimum.